joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser (Composite)
|-|Bowser= |-|Giga Bowser= |-|Dry Bowser= |-|Black Bowser= |-|Super Bowser= |-|Meowser= |-|Dreamy Bowser= Summary Bowser (クッパ Kuppa, "Koopa"),[1] or King Koopa, is a fictional character and the main antagonist of Nintendo's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_(franchise) Mario''franchise]. In Japan, the character bears the title of Daimaō (大魔王 ''Great Demon King).[2] In the U.S., the character was first referred to as "Bowser, King of the Koopas" and "The sorcerer king" in the instruction manual.[3] Bowser is the leader of the turtle-like Koopa race, and has been the archenemy of Mario since his first appearance, in the 1985 video game Super Mario Bros. Giga Bowser (ギガクッパ, Giga Koopa), is the gargantuan and powered-up version of Bowser. He first appeared as a hidden final boss in Super Smash Bros. Melee's Adventure Mode and as one of the final opponents the player must face in Event Mode. He eventually made his semi-playable debut in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Bowser's Final Smash. Having debuted in the Super Smash Bros. series, Giga Bowser is considered a part of the Super Smash Bros. universe, even though the character he is based on, Bowser, is from the Mario universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C, goes up to Low 2-C with black holes | 2-A | 1-A Name: Bowser Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes, Dimensional Storage, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy series, Bowser has trashed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years. Would live on for 10,000 more years after he created his own universe), Plot Manipulation (Changed the story before gaining the Star Rod. Once he did gain it, he changed the story even more), Dark Magic, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Supersonic Roar, Energy Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Pyrokinesis, Poison Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Infinite Self-Resurrection (Has infinite lives, disabling his ability to die permanently), Resistance to Concept Destruction (The Void would erase all concepts, and Bowser is completely unaffected by The Void's powers. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well. If you count the 1-A rating below, it can also erase all Universals, which Bowser would also resist), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Took a bath in acid in Super Mario Sunshine without any ill side effects. Heck, it had so little effect, Bowser refers to it as "great water"), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Immune to Hawking Radiation), Resistance to Life and Death Manipulation, Resistance to Resurrection Manipulation, Resistance to Change Manipulation (Bowser's Galaxy Reactor manipulated and bent all these forces to its will; so when it exploded on Bowser's face, he had to of resisted this), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Atomic; can be stripped down to clumps of pixels and then reform completely unharmed), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Defeated the Super Mario-Kun manga writer, who writes the scripts and plot; if he beat someone like that, he definitely needed to resist his power to bend the plot into his favor), Reality Warping, Space and Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Summoning, Cosmic Manipulation (Can shoot meteors), Shapeshifting, 4th Wall Awareness (Super Mario-Kun only), Size Manipulation, and Statistics Amplifications via Adrenaline. Music Manipulation (Anyone who had possession of or was in the same vicinity of a Music Key had the power of music transmitted into their souls, and can tap into its power for a variety of abilities as long as they're skilled enough, including all of the following powers after this one), Mind Control (Waluigi was going to use it to hypnotize anyone who didn't have the same dancing abilities as him), Chaos Inducement (The Music Keys could rain chaos and discord down, destroying everything and everyone), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him), Pyrokinesis (Mario and Luigi's dancing styles are "hot," and can melt things like giant Freezies by generating and shooting fire pretty easily), Telekinesis (Mario/Luigi could sail a boat across a river), Summoning (Summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, he could increase his speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Explosion Manipulation (Mario/Luigi caused Koopas to explode into music notes), Power Nullification (The Dance Meter essentially decides whose abilities are more effective, and the abilities of the losing dancer are entirely nullified), Matter Manipulation (Molecular; Mario/Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), Empathic Manipulation (Forced Bowser to feel happiness. Dancing caused Boos to warm up to Mario), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness), Death Inducement (Bowser's use of the Keys turned the landscape into this...), Life Inducement (Before Mario turned it back into this. To put into perspective of how impressive this is, Bowser blocked out the Sun with thick clouds, turned water into lava, killed all plant life, turned hills into volcanoes, etc. Mario changed it all back), and Soul Manipulation (Music exists inside one's soul, which can force them to do things. By coming into contact with the Music Keys, music is implanted into anyone's soul, which could be used against them) via dancing and the Music Keys. Petrification w/ the Fusion Wand (Displayed here. It's very powerful, as it even petrified the text within the text bubbles), Size Manipulation w/ the Minimizer, Transmutation w/ the Magic Wand, Black Hole Creation, Matter Absorption, Flight, Creation and Destruction w/ a Grand Star, Soul Sealing and Soul Unsealing w/ the Power Stars, Wish Granting w/ Dream Stone, Increased speed and stamina w/ Super Bell, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Super Bell, Star Rod (Paper Mario) and Mega Star, Size Manipulation and Increased strength and Increased speed w/ Mega Star, Meta Wish Granting (The omniscient narrator tells us it can grant all wishes, and even the Star Spirits say the same thing), Plot Manipulation (Bowser utilized it to "change the story" in its entirety), Power Bestowal and Nigh-Complete Arsenal w/ Star Rod (Paper Mario), Evolution Manipulation w/ the Devolution Gun, Healing, Stamina Restoration, Dimensional Travel, Immortality (Type 5; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Super Dimentio would live, which would mean he'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain him. Furthermore, he's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. In the end, Super Dimentio seems entirely deathless), Resistance to Life and Death, Concept Manipulation, Concept Manipulation (With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if Super Dimentio can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then he's erasing all concepts as well. He then also planned on recreating all existence, which means he'd not only erase all concepts, but create them; also altering them to fit under his "perfect world." If you count the 1-A rating below, he can also erase, create and redesign all Universals. The Pure Hearts should scale to what the Chaos Heart can do; not only that, but the Pure Hearts actually did undo The Void's destruction at the end of the game, which would include its destruction of concepts), Absolute Restoration and Time Paradoxal Resistance (Similar to the Chaos Heart in the way that it protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) w/ the Pure Hearts. Dream Manipulation, Dream Materialization, Dream Physiology, Portal Creation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing and Duplication as Dreamy Bowser. Laser Beam Emission, Force-Field Generation, Flight, Cosmic Manipulation and Fusionism as Mega Dragon Bowser. Life-Force Manipulation (Can kill people by draining them of their color, and vice versa), Mind Control (The Black Paint mind controlled Bowser by covering him up), Empathic Manipulation (Roy's entire boss fight shows how applying too much color to someone changes their emotions and alters their mindset), Poison Manipulation (described as “beyond toxic”), Color Manipulation, Paint Manipulation, and Universal Embodiment as Black Bowser. Rage Power Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to absorb all the stars in the sky) | Galaxy Level (Has the power of a Grand Star, which is comparable to a Luma. Lumas can turn into entire galaxies), goes up to Universe Level+ with black holes (Was able to consume the universe itself) | Multiverse Level+ (Merged with the dream stone, which is made of immeasurable dreams, which are all universes) | Outerverse Level (Defeated Dimentio) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mario) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) | Omnipresent (Is the embodiment of all the universes and their space-times that are inside the Dream Stone. Therefore, he'd exist everywhere at all times when in the Dream World) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Physically stronger than Mario and Wario) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Galaxy Class | Multiverse Class+ | Outerverse Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level | Universe Level+ (Survived through the end of the universe) | Multiverse Level+. Omnipresence makes him hard to kill | Outerverse Level Stamina: High Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ projectiles, Multi-Continental w/ Rising Hell, Universal+ w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario's Star Rod contains all wishes from everyone in the main Mario universe and Star Haven, a realm beyond the stars), Multi-Universal w/ a Grand Star, High Complex Multiversal, likely High Hyperversal w/ the Pure Hearts Standard Equipment: A few Power-ups, Hammers, Spiked Balls, Barrels, Koopa Clown Car, Magic Wand, Fusion Wand, Minimizer, Megamorph Belt, Power Stars, Grand Stars, Vacuum Block, Dream Stone, Star Rod (Paper Mario), Pure Hearts, Black Paint, Koopa Mech, Safety Ring, Heal Shell, Spiked Link, Drill Claw, the Lost Mushroom, a Light Plunger, Super Freezer Gun, Power Drinks, Sleepy Bomb, Bad Mushroom, Freight Bomb, Fire Bomb, Ice Bomb, Rock Candy, Star Egg, Pure Water, Retry Clocks, Earlier Times Intelligence: Supergenius (Should be somewhat comparable to Mario) Weaknesses: Can act dumb and is gullible Notable Attacks/Techniques: n into bricks and plants. *'Bowser Bomb:' Bowser jets downwards, shaking the ground, which will cause some foes to slip and fall. That is, unless they get crushed by the attack itself. *'Koopa Claw:' Bowser snatches up a foe within his immediate vicinity and chomps on them. Either that, or he could choose to backflip and body-slam onto them instead. *'Whirling Fortress:' Bowser retreats into his shell and begins spinning rapidly. This renders Bowser immune to virtually any harm, as his foes will, in one way or another, be harmed by his spikes. This also allows Bowser to float briefly through the air. *'Pyrokinesis:' Bowser has multiple attacks where he creates and manipulates fire. **'Flame Breath:' Bowser's signature technique, where he breathes flames reaching 5,000°C. He can breathe small fireballs, big fireballs, make it rain big fireballs or small fireballs, breathe a constant beam of flame, or shoot multiple red or blue, the latter having a homing effect and doubling the heat to 10,000°C, fireballs at his foes. **'Flaming Tunnel:' Bowser sprouts a column of flame to harm or even trap foes. **'Flaming Boomerangs:' Bowser can spawn boomerangs that are eternally set aflame to throw at foes. **'Rising Hell:' Bowser rises a blanket of flame that can cover entire continents. *'Spike Shoot:' Bowser fires a spike from his shell like a cannon. *'Spike Curl:' Bowser curls up into a spiky ball to bulldoze foes with. He feels little to no pain when like this due to his shell's defenses, and he can cling to walls and climb them. *'Poison Gas:' Bowser summons a cloud of poisonous gas that cloaks his foes and poisons them. Bowser can also add this poison effect to his claws and teeth. *'Terrorize:' Bowser summons an enormous Boo to terrorize his foes, halving their strength and durability. *'Ztar Zpin:' Bowser's dark variant of Mario's Star Spin. It allows Bowser to propel himself forward whilst in the midst of attacking, but cannot deflect projectiles or draw items in. *'Boulder of Doom:' Bowser utilizes his Terrakinesis and forms of barrier of rock around him and rolls forward, thrashing any and all foes in the way. *'Megastrike:' Bowser makes use of tremendous re-entry force and (somehow) throws a metal soccerball, splitting it into six and giving it re-entry force of its own. *'Energy Attacks:' Bowser can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Bowser forms a sphere of energy in his hand, and throws it at his foe. There are two different versions. The red sphere acts like lava--splashing up magma upon contact with the ground. The purple sphere acts like a lightning strike, sending out a shockwave of electricity upon contact with the ground. **'Weapon:' Bowser forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Space-Time Tear:' Bowser warps through space-time, time traveling to where he pleases. *'Minion Attacks:' These attacks are only executable with the help of Bowser’s minions. Thus, they are only usable for tag team battles pitting Bowser and his minions on the same team. **'Goomba Storm:' Bowser summons a horde of Goombas. These Goombas run off-screen before charging in at the foe’s feet. Bowser attempts to shoot as many as he can with fire—those he shoots are burnt and jump into the sky, and those he doesn’t slam into the enemy’s legs. Once there are no more Goombas, the burnt Goombas then come plummeting down unto the foes’ heads, burning them and smacking into them at the same time. **'Shy-Guy Squad:' Bowser summons a group of Shy-Guys. The Shy-Guys take organization behind Bowser as he curls into his shell. Six Shy-Guys hold a large rubber band behind Bowser as six more push him as far as they can into the rubber band. Once pushed as far as possible, the Shy-Guys leap out of the way as Bowser is sent careening into his enemy’s face—spikes and all. **'Koopa Corps:' Bowser summons dozens of Koopa Troopas. The Koopa Troopas dart off-screen as Bowser curls into his shell and spinning rapidly. The Koopa Troopas then dash in and curl into their shell—spinning—as well, bashing into foes. Bowser then keeps knocking the Koopa Troopas back into their foes. The process repeats until Bowser misses and there are no Koopa Troopas left, or when the Koopa Troopas’ shells break and they’re defeated. **'Bob-omb Blitz:' Bowser summons a few Bob-ombs. Said soldiers then line themselves up, allowing Bowser to order them into specific spots. After a couple seconds, the Bob-ombs then charge forward and explode when next to the foes. **'Magikoopa Mob:' Bowser summons a gathering of Magikoopas. The Magikoopas aline themselves in random orders, and Bowser then throws fireballs into their wands, allowing them to shoot powerful blasts of magic at the foe. This process repeats a few times. **'Broggy Bonker:' Bowser summons a block dog. He then whips out a mop-like cleaning accessory, which he uses to wash the dog. When cleaned fully, the dog is pleased, before lunging forward and bashing his head into the skull of an enemy. Broggy, upon doing that, flies into the air and plummets downward, stomping the foe with tremendous force before flying off-screen. He then charges back on-screen and tackles the foe, followed by fifteen Blitties—block cats—who also repeatedly tackle the foe. *'Power Drinks:' Drinks Bowser carries with him into battle that, when drank, have certain effects. **'Energizer:' Doubles Bowser's attack potency. **'Bracer:' Doubles Bowser's durability. **'Yoshi-ade:' Doubles Bowser's attack potency and durability. **'Red Essence:' Grants brief invincibility, as well as removing and granting immunity to all status ailments for a short while. *'Time Rewind:' Bowser carries two weapons in large amounts into battle, allowing him to fiddle with time to an extremely high extent. Even more so than other time manipulators in the franchise. **'Retry Clocks:' Once Bowser is downed or even killed, a Retry Clock will activate, rewinding time back to the beginning of the fight. Bowser and his foe get all their items they used back, and are restored to peak physical condition. The only difference is that Bowser retains the memories of his defeat, while the enemy does not, allowing him to effectively save scum his way to victory--learning everything his foe will do beforehand. He can carry up to 99 of these. **'Earlier Times:' Work the exact same way as the Retry Clocks. Bowser can also hold up to 99 of these, too. *'Offensive RPG Items:' Multiple offense-based items in Super Mario RPG. **'Sleepy Bomb:' Explodes, putting foes to sleep. **'Bad Mushroom:' Causes natural harm to a foe, and can potentially poison them. **'Freight Bomb:' Explodes, doing damage and possibly halving attack potency and durability. **'Fire Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in searing flames. **'Ice Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in frigid ice. **'Rock Candy:' Creates large shining stars that envelop the foe, doing enormous amounts of damage. **'Star Egg:' Summons star allies that attack the foe. **'Pure Water:' Enchanted water that one hit kills undead enemies. If powerful enough to resist it, the undead foe will still lose a very large chunk of health. *'Trial Stew:' Upon ingestion, Bowser's health and stamina will be sapped to life-threatening levels, but his max health will be multiplied by 100x and his speed will be tripled all for a short duration. *'Sports Equipment:' Bowser has lots of sports equipment that can be used in tangent with many other things, or even as a stand-alone weapon. **'Baseball Bat:' A great bludgeoning weapon that Bowser can use Killer Swing on to transmute it. Bowser has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Hockey Stick:' Another good bludgeoning weapon that can Killer Swing can be used on. Bowser has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Golf Club:' Yet another good bludgeoning weapon that can be transmutated utilizing Killer Swing. **'Tennis Racket:' Bowser's greatest bludgeoning weapon of the four, not only being one the the sturdiest, but can also be transformed into a more powerful hammer. Bowser has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. *'Power-ups:' Bowser has a few Power-ups of his own. **'Super Bell:' Transforms Bowser into Meowser, a giant tiger. With this, Meowser was able to climb entire skyscrapers without fatigue, and had increased speed and stamina plus razor-sharp claws and a powerful tail. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Bowser. He carries four of them. **'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Bowsers that'll protect Paper Bowser. **'Super Sushi:' Turns Bowser into a skyscraper, doubling his power in general for as long as he desires, whilst remaining just as fast and agile as before, if not faster. **'Mega Star:' Turns Paper Bowser into a titanic pixel Bowser with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. Key: Standard | Grand Star Bowser | Dreamy Bowser | With the Pure Hearts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Serious Profiles Category:Composites Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Superhuman Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Plot Users Category:Dark Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Dark Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Supersonic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electrokinesis Users Category:Terrakinesis Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time-Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Summoning Users Category:Cosmic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Music Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Wish Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Laser Beam Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Color Users Category:Paint Users Category:Universal Embodiment Users Category:Rage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Crossoverse